


See You Tomorrow

by pugnacious



Series: Two's Company [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Gen, pathfinder just wants everyone to be his friend, wraith just wants to nope outta there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugnacious/pseuds/pugnacious
Summary: Pathfinder and Wraith have a lot more in common than either of them thought. According to him, that means they should totally be best friends, right?





	See You Tomorrow

 

It was incredibly difficult to anger Wraith, even if you were trying your damnedest, but sometimes, very rarely, some unlucky bastard managed to get on her bad side.

She liked to think she got along well enough with the squadmates assigned to her during the Apex Games - had to, if she didn't want it die in the ring, of course - but boy did it make her blood boil to listen to some old soldier boast to the avid crowd around him about his glory days in IMC during the Frontier War

She tried to tune it out. Focused on the announcer chattering about the weather they'd find in the area today, eavesdropped on nearby conversations about the competition - but the man was loud, obnoxious, and all too eager to provide the gorey details that no one asked for.

Relaying his old war stories was the only way he could show off, apparently. After all, he had  _ real  _ experience in combat, he said, and he wasn’t going to be upstanded by this game’s Champion. 

The Champion being his teammate. Which was Wraith.

The name calling, she could deal with. He could have called her a bitch and flipped her off, and honestly, she would have tolerated it.

What she couldn’t stand was listening to him boast about all the innocent civilians he killed. The places he burned. The homes and families he decimated. And he would  _ not _ shut the fuck up about it.

It was far too late to back out now and find a new squad, which she gladly would have done so if she could've, but they were already piled in the dropship, cruising over the sea leading to King's Canyon.

The smart thing to do would be to let the Games continue as normal and either abandon him as soon as possible or let him bleed out if he got shot (like when, you know, one of her bullets  _ unintentionally  _ strayed too far and  _ accidentally  _ hit him in the back or something).

But no, she let her anger boiled over until she couldn’t stop herself when she grabbed him by the back of the shirt and slung him into a portal to die in the inescapable Void, even as the voices in her head screamed at her to  _ not  _ do that.

Everybody around them saw it, too. But not wanting to get thrown into the void themselves, they brushed it off like nothing happened and dispersed back to their own squads, leaving an empty circle around her.

It scared her third teammate shitless and he decided it was better to create as much distance from her as possible by pushing his way to the front of the crowd. As far as she cared, if he was going to solo it, then he wasn’t her concern anymore. She was more than capable of winning this on her own.

And besides, the voices weren't screaming anymore, so it must be okay. Probably.

The sound of heavy footsteps floated behind her and she looked around to see the proprietor of the Apex Games weaving through the horde towards her, none other than Kuben Blisk.

She held her breath and waited for the voices to give her the bad news. She knew the crowd had blocked the view of the event, but there were plenty of cameras above them that undoubtedly had seen it, and if he knew, well...

Blisk walked right past her. Almost without incident, until he did a double-take and finally noticed the lack of anyone around her, and of course he had to say something about it. “We’re getting ready to drop, where’s the rest of your squad?”

“They backed out before I got on the dropship.” It was a blatant lie, they broadcasted her squad on the banners a thousand times already. Might as well push her luck if he was going to kick her out anyways. 

But if he knew she was lying, he didn’t show it.

“Oi!” he yelled to the mass of people. “Which one of you lot still needs a teammate?”

A robotic hand shot above the crowd and waved wildly through the air. “Oh, me! I do! Pick me!”

The crowd parted to reveal an unusual blue MRVN bouncing on its (his?) feet like an excited puppy, still waving at them, with that iconic happy face on screen beaming at them.

Wraith scowled. “I don’t think-“

“Come on then!” Blisk beckoned the robot over. He jogged up, stopped in front of Wraith, and stuck his hand out for a handshake. He was a good half-foot taller than her, and she didn’t like that.

“Hello new friend! I’m Pathfinder, it is very nice to meet you!”

Wraith turned towards Blisk, her brow knit in anger.

“I don’t need a squad! Especially not with-” she gestured towards the robot, “whatever  _ this _ thing is.”

The happy face on its chest switched to a sad one. “I am a M-R-V-N, or a Mobile-”

“I know what a Marvin is!” she snapped and the robot flinched.

Blisk rubbed a hand down his face. “Look, I don’t care if you decide to split up after the drop and die trying to fight a dozen other people by yourself, you’re a team now.”

Pathfinder's screen became a question mark. "But we don’t have a third-”

“Would you look at that, everyone's already jumping ship. Off you go!” Blisk shoved him towards the perimeter - probably would have done the same to Wraith too, if she hadn’t sent a death glare his way. He returned the favor before he strode away. Teaming up with unassigned squadmates right before the drop was strictly forbidden, since they didn’t want to encourage squads to ally together to increase their chances of winning, but Blisk never had any qualms bending the rules of his own event.

She hadn’t even noticed the game had begun, and all that remained of the crowd were dregs at this point. So much for any plans to find good loot. 

She approached the ledge and surveyed the surroundings, trying to find a decent place to drop. They were in the middle of the map, headed towards the Relay satellites, so most of them likely dropped around Skull Town and Marketplace.

Pathfinder stood next to her and put his hands on his hips. “Okay, new friend! Before we begin, how about we-”

“Stop talking.” Without waiting for him, she took a few steps back, got a running start and leapt over the edge.

“Okay! Good pep talk!” he called out to her.

Wraith used her jumpkit to angle herself towards Repulsor Station. She really hoped he wouldn't follow her, but the chances of that seemed slim.

She wasn't normally so hostile, especially towards people who were supposed to be her allies, but she was on edge and she  _ really _ didn't like getting stuck with this weird MRVN. She didn’t trust him to not screw something up, and she wasn’t going to let herself die because of some robot.

Today wasn't going to be a good one. 

She landed with a thump on top the big building at the far end of the area and scanned the landscape for enemies. The voices were still quiet, but she wasn't willing to take chances. They weren't always helpful, and she was having an especially hard time listening to them with her emotions in tumult.

The sound of jumpkit thrusters activating made her spin around - and of course it was just the MRVN, kicking up a cloud of dust as he touched down.

He brushed the dirt of his screen, then put one hand on his hip and gave her a thumbs up with the other. “Right behind you, friend!”

Wraith scowled. “Find your own building to loot.”

“On it!” He sprinted towards the second building and grappled to the other side (for a moment, she wished she had that kind of mobility) as she began her search.

She managed to find a Spitfire amongst all the pistols scattered throughout the building and kept it strapped to her front for quick access. It was very heavy in her grip but comforting, and she felt a lot better with a gun in her hand.

Equipped with weapons, shields, and ammo, she made her way outside. Pathfinder was already waiting for her, R-301 at his hip and Peacekeeper resting on his shoulder. 

He gave her a little wave then pointed south, towards the gas station. “I think we should-”

Wraith turned and walked in the opposite direction. “I’m going this way.”

The robot followed on her heels. “I’ll go with you!” 

“No!” She whipped around to face him. “You’re going to stay here,” she pointed to the ground, “and not follow me, like a good robot.”

He put his hands on his hips again. An angry, red face appeared on his chest. “You’re not the boss of me.”

So he wasn't as complacent as she thought. Good to know.

“Fine, do whatever you want. Don't let me stop you,” she growled as she stomped away.

“Friend, wait.”

“We're not friends.” She didn't stop.

“We have company.”

_ Duck. _

Wraith dropped to the ground as the three bullets of a Triple Take arced over her head and hit the wall behind her. Electricity crackled at her fingertips and she shifted into the Void just in time to dodge another volley sent her way.

She ran to cover behind the building and phased back out, flattening against the wall with her Spitfire ready. Pathfinder was already there, rifle in hand, that angry face on his screen again. He peeked around the corner, took aim and fired.

Bullets peppered the concrete from the enemy's return fire. A scream pierced the air as Pathfinder unloaded a full magazine before withdrawing to reload. “One down.”

“And the other two?”

“One is helping her friend, the other is flanking towards your right.” Pathfinder clicked the new mag into place and moved up, she presumed to finish off the two.

Wraith pointed her gun in other direction and sure enough, another one came charging around the corner, submachine gun in hand. 

They fired at each other. Her shields buckled under the assault, but her machine gun easily outclassed the Alternator, and the enemy was down within seconds.

She left them to bleed out while she rejoined Pathfinder. Just to make sure he got the job done, she told herself.

The robot was already looting the corpses of his score. Wraith grabbed the rifle he had abandoned on the concrete, having opted to replace it with the sniper rifle that nearly killed her, which he had strapped over his shoulder.

“I tried to warn you,” he said as she neared. “There was an enemy squad approaching from that direction.”

“Any more of them?” She pulled a shield cell out of a backpack worn by one of the bodies and used it to recharge her shields.

“Negative.”

She dumped the emptied cell on the ground and turned around. “Then I’m leaving.”

“That’s good, because the ring is closing in.”

Another thing she failed to notice. She really wasn't on top of her game today.

She checked the map on the little data beacon the contestants were provided and watched the orange walls of the ring drift up from the south. It would likely would push them all the way to Relay Station by the end of it.

“No time to waste, then.”

She jogged to the bridges leading towards the dam. Pathfinder rushed ahead of her and stopped at the beginning of the overpass. “It's zipline time!”

Wraith halted beside him. “What?”

The robot aimed the gun-like mechanism on his forearm and fired a harpoon that lodged itself into a wall on the other side, creating a connecting rope across the chasm. He grabbed the hook from his jumpkit, attached it to the rope and zipped across. 

“It's faster this way!” he yelled back at her.

She rolled her eyes. Out of spite, she void jumped, raced over the bridge and hopped out on the other side before the robot could get there. 

Pathfinder detached from the room and landed beside her. “Correction,  _ that _ was a lot faster.”

She turned away from him to hide her smirk. He didn’t even question her about it, which she was grateful for, because she couldn’t explain it even if she wanted to.

The dam had already been looted, so they walked through one of the massive, open blast doors and closed it behind them.

“Shall we cut through?” Pathfinder asked as Wraith glanced around. 

“No, I want do a little digging first. Keep a lookout.” She stepped inside the little room attachment and turned on one of the terminals positioned along the opposite wall, behind an island of computers. It was out sight from the main room, so it was relatively safe, she hoped. Pathfinder kept watch next to her, peering out the windows for intruders.

The computers were old, dusty and outdated, but they worked just fine as she began typing in commands to the console. This wasn't her first rodeo, but it never failed to surprise her that she even knew how to hack into these things, typing away like it was the most natural thing in the world for her, despite the fact that she had never touched one since waking up.

On the other hand, getting past all the firewalls was still a challenge.

“Are you looking for something?” Pathfinder turned to Wraith after listening to her cuss at the screen for a good minute.

“Data. But it’s locked behind a lot of tight security.”

“May I help?” He raised his hand and it retracted to reveal a data port. “I can-”

_ Look out! _

Wraith grabbed Pathfinder by the arm and yanked them both into the Void as a Molotov cocktail flew through the air and shattered where they were standing, the flames licking the skin of her face as she did so. Of course someone managed to find them the very moment their backs were turned.

She pulled him through the hallways, back out the large doors and to the left, hoping the enemy squad would keep their search inside. Pathfinder scanned the new dimension as he was dragged along, the happy face on his screen replaced with a question mark. He looked about as lost and confused as a faceless robot could be.

She led him all the way down the concrete ramp towards the Swamp, until the pain of being in the Void grew too much and she flung them back out of it. Pathfinder stumbled but stayed upright, while Wraith collapsed to the ground and rolled on her back, panting as she tried to catch her breath and force the pain out of her mind.

He peered down at her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She grumbled and pushed herself to her feet and began wading through the muddy, knee-high water, grateful that her boots and suit were waterproof. The pain had yet to subside, but she feared things would get a lot worse if they stuck around. "Let’s keep moving before that squad finds us again.”

“Agreed.”

They walked through the area in silence, grabbing whatever supplies they came across as they made their way through buildings, but the place was mostly picked clean already. She was lagging behind, and Pathfinder had to slow down so she wouldn't be alone. The last trip through the Void left her exhausted, especially after dragging someone else along with her, so she was using this short reprieve to take a breather.

“What was it you did back there? How’d you do that?” Pathfinder finally spoke up, moving back to walk by her side. She had hoped he would stay quiet about it. 

“I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out myself.” She shrugged her shoulders. “How did a Marvin like you end up in the Apex Games?” She'd probably regret asking, but it was a good way to change the subject. That, and curiosity was eating at her, and as far as she knew, this would be her only opportunity to ask.

“I'm looking for my creator. Since the Games are broadcasted across the galaxy, I hope that they will see me one day and come looking for me,” he said as he kept lookout, observing the area for hostiles.

“Why do you care about whoever made you?”

“I woke up in an abandoned facility on another planet, with no memory of who I am, so I hope my creator will tell me about my past and what I was built for. It’s no fun not knowing anything about yourself.”

That struck a chord in her heart like a lightning bolt.

“You want the same thing as I do,” she mumbled. It didn't make her like him more, but she could definitely sympathize.

“You want to find your creator too?” She hadn't meant for him to hear it, but she forgot his senses were sharper than most.

“What? No, I mean,” she shook her head. “You want to find answers.”

Pathfinder looked at her and tilted his head. “What answers are you looking for?”

She didn’t think it wise to delve any information about herself, but it's not like it wasn’t already public info. “I woke up in a place with no memories, so now I’m trying to find clues to my past, just like you are.”

Pathfinder froze in his tracks. “Really?” He started bouncing on his feet again as the happy face became a grin. She didn’t think he could get even happier than that. “What great luck, I never thought I'd meet someone so similar!”

“Yeah.” She shrugged again. “Guess we're not so different.”

Pathfinder spread his arms out wide in the air. “I  _ knew _ we were destined to be friends!” 

“Noooooo no no no no,” Wraith shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. “I told you, we are  _ not  _ friends!”

A sad face. “But we-”

“No, I don't care, this is not-”

_ Sniper on Pathfinder. _

Wraith shoved the robot to the side as the sound of a Longbow cracked through the air and they scattered.

Pathfinder grappled to the top of a nearby building, crouching down to use the roof for cover as he grabbed the sniper off his back and scanned the landscape for the shooter. 

Wraith hid behind a large rock and switched her rifle to single fire mode. She peeked around the edge to find any bad guys.

_ There _ , the voices said as her eyes passed over a building off in the distance and spotted a shadowy movement through the windows.  _ They're aimed at you.  _

Wraith ducked as another shot echoed through the air, then returned fire, though there was only so much her rifle could do at such a far distance. Pathfinder unloaded his Triple Take at the hostile as well, and the two snipers exchanged potshots for a tense moment until the shooting suddenly ceased.

“Got ‘em!” Pathfinder ejected the empty magazine and clicked another one into place.

“Where the hell are the other two?” she yelled at him. 

“I don't-” Pathfinder was cut off by an explosion of fire to his right. He jumped to his feet and twisted to get away from it, but a hulking enemy decked in a fire suit ran through the flames and tackled the robot off the roof. He smacked the rocky ground on his back - and fortunately not the water, she didn't know if he was waterproof. The R-301 he was carrying was knocked loose and slide 

He wrestled the enemy for control of the sniper, and shots were going off as he tried to tilt and fire it at their head. 

“Pathfinder!” Wraith bounded towards him, gun raised, but only managed a few steps before someone slammed into her back and she toppled into the water. They held her head down with both hands, face-first in the mud, and used their body weight to keep her there, too heavy for her to shove off.

She kicked and struggled to push herself up, until her lungs began to burn for oxygen.

On the verge of panic and passing out, she phase shifted and immediately the weight was gone. She surged up and out of the water with a gasping breath and scrambled to the side. She hopped back to reality, swiveled around and smashed her boot into the face of the astonished enemy before they could register what happened.

They flailed in the water and she took one of her kunai - the only weapon she had left on her - and plunged it into their throat and ripped it back out before shoving their head into the swamp water.

When she looked up, Pathfinder was still on his back, his arms raised in defense as he was being beaten by his own sniper rifle by the enemy.

She hurled the kunai at them and they howled when it sunk into their arm, which fell limp to their side, and the rifle clattered to the ground just out of Pathfinder’s reach.

She clambered up the rock as Pathfinder launched a punch at the hostile. They fell backwards, and the robot used the chance to hop up and grab the rifle. He turned around and aimed - but the bad guy had a frag grenade raised in one hand, the pin already tossed.

At that range, he was as good as dead.

Wraith lunged for Pathfinder and shoved them back into the Void. The explosion echoed around them as they hit the ground, and Wraith immediately pulled them back out and stood up, wobbling a bit, but managed to keep her balance. The enemy was dead, their entire torso gone thanks to the blast.

She offered a shaking hand to Pathfinder, who took it and she hauled him to his feet. 

The robot clapped a few times and gave her two thumbs up. “Thank you for saving me! Twice! I owe you at least two favors.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said absently as she wrung the water out of her scarf and wiped the mud and pond scum off her face. She was thoroughly soaked and water was seeping through the neckline of her suit. She didn’t need a mirror to know she looked like a mess.

The orange wall of the ring hummed as it closed in on them again. Her weapons were lost somewhere in the murky water, and even if she could find it in time, they would be waterlogged and useless, so she gestured north towards Wetlands. “Let's go, I need to find some new guns.”

“Here,” he grabbed the pistol off the enemy she had just killed and held it out for her, which she took. 

“Thanks.”

It was a good thing, too, because Wetlands had already been looted as well by the time they got there, and all that remained were the bodies of a very unfortunate squad a few feet away. Not that it would have made a difference - the ring was right on their backs, far too close for them to look around.

They ran all the way through to Relay Station, which looked empty and untouched, fortunately for them. Hopefully they had a minute or two before the remaining squads showed their faces. “I'll take left, you take right, and we'll meet at the big satellite.”

“You got it!”

They split up and Wraith made her way towards the closest building on the far side, pistol clutched to her chest like a lifeline. There wasn't much to find inside, but she picked up a grenade and tucked it away before heading to the back. 

She opened the door and her eyes flew wide open, greeted by the sight of an equally startled enemy who leapt back in surprise, their gun aimed directly at her as they pulled the trigger.

Wraith jumped backwards into the Void and the muffled sound of gunshots drifted through the charged air around her. She sprinted through the now empty doorway and up north, weaving around the corner until she flung herself back to the real world and fell to her knees, panting and exhausted.

_ Get up.  _

Wraith forced herself to feet. There were footsteps pounding the concrete behind her, along with gunfire echoing across the canyon, meaning Pathfinder had his own problems to deal with.

_ Run. _

Her first instinct was to get to her squadmate as fast as possible. She ran towards the nearby zipline that crossed the chasm, hooked onto it and zipped across, twisting around to aim her gun at her pursuer. 

It was the same enemy chasing after her, Havoc revved and aimed right at her.

They fired at each other. Bullets pierced her shields and she heard them shatter like glass - and the snap of the rope as the it split in half.

Wraith plunged down the chasm.

She flailed and lost her grip on her rifle in panic. Using what strength she had left, she tried to tear open a portal, but gave up when unbearable pain shot up her arm. She reached behind her to activate her jumpkit, and it stuttered but wouldn't start - damaged earlier by the water when she was being drowned, she realized far too late. She had no way to stop herself from dashing against the rocks or drowning in the ocean churning below.

_ This is such a stupid way to die. _

For once, it was her own thoughts going through her head, and not the voices.

Above, the robot skid to a stop at the edge of the chasm and they locked eyes. 

“PATHFINDER!”

He jumped off and shot his grappling hook into the rock as he fell, using it to angle towards her with his free arm outstretched. Wraith reached towards him and he slammed into her.

“Hi!” he said in the most cheery voice possible, but Wraith was too busy to notice, holding on for dear life and scanning the environment for bad guys that might be aiming at them. 

They arced up through the air like a pendulum, and as soon as they began to lose their momentum, Pathfinder retracted his grapple, hooked it again into the nearest building, and pulled them towards it.

Wraith pushed off him and landed into a shoulder roll and hopped back onto her feet as Pathfinder dropped next to her, and they ran to cover.

The two other squads - the last of them, she hoped - were too busy fighting each other across the gap to notice them, so they flanked behind the closest one.

The robot sprinted up and knocked one of them to ground with his shoulder, planted a foot on their arm so they couldn't grab their weapons, and shot them in the head with his sniper until they were no longer moving. The noise drew the attention of their squadmate, who turned around and sprayed their rifle at him, and he retreated.

Wraith moved in from behind and stabbed the enemy in the neck with her kunai, and held it there until they stopped clawing at her arms, while Pathfinder grappled to higher ground, up the hill behind them.

She dropped the body and ran as a hail of bullets rushed past her - the third enemy of the squad, charging with guns blazing to avenge their fallen teammates.

She turned around and poised to throw her kunai at them, but the enemy screamed, staggering forward and dropped dead before she could do anything, gunned down in the back by the final squad - and they were headed straight for her. She slide behind a wall to avoid the gunfire.

An arcstar landed at the approaching squad's feet and they split in panic. It exploded and one of them fell, writhing on the ground as electricity wracked their body.

Perched on top of the wall, Pathfinder aimed at the incapacitated enemy and used his sniper rifle to put them down for good.

“I’ve got your back!” he yelled as he unloaded more rounds at the last two bad guys. 

Wraith leaned against the wall, kunai in one hand and grenade - the only one she had - in the other, breathing heavy as she waited and listened. She couldn’t see them, but she could see the bullets pelting the wall the robot stood on as they returned fire.

_ Pull the pin. _

She closed her eyes and ripped the pin off the grenade.

She could hear Pathfinder’s shields crack and his footsteps as he dove for cover.

_ Now. _

Her eyes flew open. She darted around the corner and pitched it towards the first enemy she saw. The grenade exploded on impact, shattering their shields and knocking them to the ground.

The other enemy, that bastard with the Havoc, charged her - but this time she was prepared.

She launched her kunai at them. It cracked through their shields and lodged itself in their shoulder, but didn’t slow them down. She ducked as they fired and yanked the gun from their hands before side kicking them in the stomach as hard as she could.

As they stumbled backwards, she rounded the gun on them, pulled the trigger, and held it till the magazine was empty.

They collapsed to the ground, little more than a bloody mess on the concrete.

_ On your right! _

Wraith snapped her head in the direction of the last enemy, who had propped themselves up against the wall, blood running down their face. Their shields must’ve been better than she anticipated.

She jerked to the side to avoid getting impaled by a volley of Peacekeeper bullets, which smashed into the wall. As the enemy ejected the casing and readied their sights, she seized her kunai out of the dead body and flung it at them.

The bad guy twisted the shotgun to the side to shield their face, and the dagger bounced off the gun with a clang. She ran at them as they took aim again and -

Pathfinder’s zipline harpoon pierced through the enemy’s skull and they slumped to the ground.

Wraith skid to a halt and gazed at the robot, a bit baffled. “Why didn’t you just _shoot_ him?”

“I ran out of bullets!” he shouted.

The loudspeakers chimed in and the announcer’s voice echoed across the canyon. “You are the Apex Champions!”

“We did it, friend!” Pathfinder slide down the hill and popped up next to her, raising his hand up. “Highfive!”

Wraith just sunk to her knees and hunched over.

“Oh no, are you hurt?” He crouched beside her and put his hand on her back, but she shrugged him off.

“I’m okay, just exhausted. Need to rest,” she grumbled. Her hair was dangerously close to falling out of her ponytail, she was still soaking wet, and she was caked in mud and blood. Not the best way to end a match, but always better than being dead.

“Oh. Okay.” He paused, then held his palm up in front of her. “Low-five?”

Wraith gave a little laughed before she could stop herself. She weakly slapped his hand, and the happy face became a grin once more. “Guess we’re even now,” she said.

She was definitely gonna regret this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Pathfinder is much fun. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.
> 
> Feedback and critique is appreciated! Please, I spent hours writing this and procrastinated on college homework to get it done.


End file.
